Love is greater than Lust
by V.T-Vi Taunt-Me
Summary: Danny and Sam are secretly engaged but what happens when Paulina is back Amity Park and is on a Mission. Although Danny and Sam have been able to survive her first move, would they be able to live another attack, especially when there's a ghost involve?
1. The Proposal

**Hey guys, I know I haven't been able to update anything and I've kinda lost touch on the stories, but I'm not going to abandon them but they are all on hiatus for the time being until I'm able to pick them up and start over, maybe…but I am not going to have a permanent hiatus, k? This actually goes out to those who have actual read through my stories. And I am Back, Baby, I AM BACCCK ! =)…For the time being…=) So, this is my first fanfic for the Danny Phantom and I don't know why I became a little obsess… *Blushing…* This is also my first attempt at a marriage proposal and since I'm still a kid, this is only using my imagination to think what a proposal would be like…**

**So, here are some A/Ns before I start the story…**

**Here's a full Summary: Danny and Sam have been together since high school and have been through thick and thin together. From the irritating paparazzi, to the huge swarms of fans to Team Phantom, they both , and Tucker were able to survive and still surviving throughout all these years. Now both at 21, Danny finally pops the question. They thought things couldn't get any better, they're probably right. Paulina bumped into them unexpectantly and since Danny and Sam did not make their engagement know to the public, Paulina tried to make a move on Danny. When that didn't work, she devised a plan to make Danny hers, making her to be Danny's fiancé instead. Hint, Desiree is in this…Will she succeed or will Sam be able to stop her in time? Also, this is musical type, and songficy! =)**

**This is set after PP or the last episode. 7 years later to be exact. Sam and Danny are together and Tucker is with Valerie. Paulina left Amity Park and Danny has a scholarship with NASA. Sam is working under Amity Park's Hospital, one of the most top rated and eco friendly hospitals around the country. And it is very hard to get into the hospital and with her being rich and having a PhD in the medical field, she had no problem in getting a post as an ER Doctor. Tucker is in a Technology Company, inventing and testing gadgets with also the exception of being the Mayor the Town as well. Valerie is in the Navy, being placed as a sergeant over there. She being posted in a Naval Base near Amity Park so she does not travel too far. Also, she is still a part time ghost hunter and she helps Danny at times. Also, she doesn't hunt down Danny anymore. They all stay in the same apartment and are sharing rent of a 5 room flat, a room for each of them. As it has been said, they are all 21. Oh and one more thing…Disclaimer! =)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and all rights are given to their respective owners. **

**Now…on with the Show! =)**

"Danny, where are we going?"a blind-folded Sam inquired as they soared through the mid autumn skies in style. Danny Phantom style of course. Danny gripped onto the young lady's waist a little tighter as he smiled nervously at her. Even though she couldn't see anything.

"You'll find out soon enough, love," He said affectionately. He felt a chill run down her spine, a pleasant one. He smirked and kept his eyes set for his destination.

Sam and Danny has changed quite a bit throughout the years since their encounter with a near extinction of the whole human race slash planet. Both of them, in physical and spiritual speaking. Sam, although still with the gothic look, she became more filled out and curvy. Not that she wasn't before. She has come to accept more variety of colors in her clothing but still not accepting pink into the equation. She still wears gothic clothing and everything, but she wears more ripped jeans, black of course, than skirts and leggings and even occasionally dresses, much like now. Yes, her combat boots are still with her but at times, she does wear other things like high heels too. She also grew her hair out and it is now past her shoulders and mid through her back, she also made her hair a little curlier as it grew out. As for Danny, he hasn't changed much but mostly has his normal attire just with a NASA jacket with his usual cotton T-shirt on the inside. Although, the only difference is that he traded the red oval his insignia at the left side of his shirt. Also he traded his baggy pants for fitting jeans. His hair is still kept the same way and he grew even more muscular over the years of ghost fighting and as her for them, they could never been better. Their love for each other still grew strong over the past years and they conquered every battle and fight that was being thrown at them. So, now, it was time.

Now on their date, they are wearing something more fitting. Sam is wearing a black dress that stop short at her knees and the dress had a vine like design on her back that stopped at the small part of her back. Another thing was that the vine went in a criss-cross fashion and a small dainty rose perched onto her shoulder. She wore her usual combat boots and some earrings. She let her hair down and a few tendrils of hair curled up and framed her face. Danny wore a black; sliver and gray casual suit and vest with a black fedora tilted at the side. He is now in phantom form, so only in his human form would the fedora appear. Now, where was I? Ah, yes, as Danny is cruising around, he finally landed and changed back.

He then set her down gently and placed her hands in his while he guided her to her surprise.

"Can I take it off now?" She asked, trying and failing to sound annoyed.

Danny just chuckled. "Just a few more steps," he said as he guided her through.

He suddenly stopped and let go of her hands. He then signaled for her to take off the blindfold. She gently took it off her eyes and gasps at the sight before her.

It was the first place they went steady, the tree on a hill that overlooks the city they called their home.

"Surprise," he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She leaned back against his chest, speechless at the sight and he rested his chin on her shoulder. Both in comfortable silence, just standing there, with the sun about to set and enjoying the view. She didn't know what was more beautiful, the sunset behind her, the man embracing her or the act he did for her.

What they saw before them as the sun set was that lights from the city were being used to create words. It said, 'I love you, Sam!' All in courtesy of the townspeople help of course.

"Danny," She said as she turned to face him, "It's beautiful. And the tree…" She motioned at the little lanterns and trinkets set upon the tree. Even the carving of their initials on the tree that Danny and Sam did so many years ago seemed to glow. '_So first a PBJ sandwich dinner_, _now this, what is he up to_?' Sam wondered as she inspected the tree, no, scratch that_ their_ tree. Danny just followed behind her anxiously and subconsciously sliding his hand into his pants pocket. '_Just 5 more minutes before the sun totally went down_,' he thought desperately.

Sam then turned back to Danny in a swift movement and pressed her head into his chest. Danny then felt something wet against his shirt and he almost went into a panic attack, that is until he caught himself.

"Sam, you ok? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, both concern and panic filling his voice. Sam pulled away from his chest and wiped her already wet cheeks from the shredded tears.

"Just tears of joy, Danny, tears of joy," she assured him. "N-no one has ever done something like this for me, ever." She confessed.

He smiled. He was glad and relieved that _his_ Sam, although he can't mention that to her because she'll kill him for that, was fine and happy with what he did but was slightly saddened that no one ever cared for Sam the way she should be. It wasn't until they got into a relationship that he began to see that her life was never a bed of roses and the wealth of her family did nothing to make her feel love. Even then when they were still best friends, there were hints of her despair. Parents never at home to talk to her, care for her. If it was not for his family inviting her over all the time, him, Tucker and her grandmother to love her, she would have gone insane. However, at times he would forget and would have her to remind him, that he loved her, all her friends did and they were always there for her. Heck, even her grandma did. So what was there to worry about?

"I'm glad you like it," he said. He started to lean towards her lips and she did the same. Then, their lips met. In a moment, they went from passionate and gentle to hot and heavy. They would have gone longer if not for the necessity for air. They lingered there before they reluctantly pulled apart. As they parted, they rested their foreheads against each other and held each other at arm's length.

"Sam," he whispered in a husky voice and t hen cleared his throat and started again. "Sam," he began, "we've been best friends since pre-k and have been going out for 7 years. You're my best friend, 'nurse' and lover since I gained my ghost powers, which I'm really grateful for and not once do I regret going into that portal. Even through my Paulina and Valerie phases, you still stood by me and now you as my girlfriend. So, I want to add something else to the list of what you are to me." He then broke their physical contact and got down on one knee.

Sam then silently gasps and noticed the city lights change. The lights became much brighter to notice as the sky darkened and the words seem clearer to see. I t now read clearly, 'Will you marry me, Sam?' She looked down to Danny and saw him holding an opened black velvet box and it wasn't the outer appearance of the box that stunned her but it was the interior of it…

**And that's all I'm doing for this chapter, don't worry there's plenty from that came from and I would only complete this if I get at least 3 reviews from those who have read it and I hope that you guys could give me feedback on whether I should complete this story or not. Hope you guys like it and please review! =) Oh yeah, have you guys watched before How I Met Your Mother? Cuz' this fic reminds me so much of Marshall and Lily's case. Quite true right? Tell me what you think! =) Well, until the next chapter, people. See Ya.**

**Vi Taunt =)**


	2. The Answer and New Beginnings

**Hey guys, Vi here! So, even though you guys only made 2 reviews for my story, I'm quite sad. =( But no matter, I am going ahead with my plan and hand you guys the next chapter. *Sigh* It doesn't pay to be nice. Any ways, before I start:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights goes to their respective owners.**

**That was 1, and second, pleases Read and Review! =)**

**Alright, Now on with the show! =)**

_Previously on Danny Phantom…_

…Danny holding an opened black velvet box and inside it wasn't the outer appearance of the box that stunned her but it was the interior of it. Well, now she knew the old saying was true, it is not the outside that counts but the inside that matters. The design of the ring was quite classic. A white and gold band twisted on the top to accommodate two crystals. One was between the shades of baby blue and cyan diamond and the other, an amethyst crystal. She realized that the two crystals formed the top of heart while the tail of the heart was bent with gold. Both just glittering, winking up at her in temptation and she realized that the crystals represent their eyes. Especially the blue diamond that was almost an exact replica of Danny's eyes, showing his array of shades for each emotion. She then shifted her gaze towards Danny's face of nervousness and anxiety.

He drew in a deep breath before he spoke again, "Sam, remember what I said when I gave you the 'wes' ring which really meant 'Sam', that was your ring? I said that 'Sam, I couldn't have done any of this without you, and I don't care what's coming next, I just hope that whatever it is, you'll be there to share it with me.' Well, I hope that you'll be able to share this with me, this lifetime. So, Samantha Elizabeth Manson, would you marry me?" he said meekly, anxious of her answer. Although many already knew her answer and she did too.

"If you remember that day, my answer, I said, 'I will be.' And I am never going to change that answer for anything. Daniel James Fenton, yes. Yes, YES!" With that, she tackled him onto the grass and attacked him with a hard kiss. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours to them but it was mere minutes in reality. They parted due to the lack of oxygen and she tightened her embrace around him. "I love you so much Danny," she whispered affectionately into his ear.

"I love you too, Sam," he replied, his voice filled with love. He then pulled them up from the ground. After that, he slipped the ring onto her finger and something not expected from a normal post proposal acceptance happened, but hey that's how they are. Wait, yeah he did. She then kicked his shin with minimal damage onto it and smirked triumphantly. Danny cradled his shin and moaned in pain.

"Ow, Sam! Why'd you do that?" He asked, although he already knew his answer about that.

"That's for calling me Samantha, love," she said mischievously. He rubbed his sore shin and then playfully glared at her. She laughed at the sight while Danny dropped his shin onto the grassy floor and eyed her.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" he asked casually.

"Yup, totally. You're thankful you're cute, if not this boot would've hurt you ten times as much." She comforted him.

"You should be thankful that you're my fiancé, if not…" he trailed off.

"If not what?" She persisted him to go on, curiosity getting the best of her, wondering what he would to her as payback for the injury.

"If not, I would have to ghost on you. But seeing that you're not affected by that and that you are my fiancé, you get a _different_ treatment." He finished his sentence as he smiled slyly at her.

She knew that smile. That smile always got her in trouble and she knew what trouble was heading her way. She backed away slowly from him. All traces of amusement gone, replaced with mischief and nervousness for Sam. Her eyes widen slightly in anticipation as she saw Danny countered her every move.

"Danny…"she warned, "Don't. You. Dare."

"Dare what?" he asked innocently as he tilted his head slightly and the smile on his face grew bigger.

"Don't play coy with me, Daniel Fenton, I…mean it," she feigned seriousness in her empty threat and backed up against the tree even more. Danny realized that she had nowhere else to back up against and made his attack. Danny tickled her like there was no tomorrow. He started at her most sensitive spot; her sides. She then laughed out loud and the battle began.

While the tickle fight began, it ended just as fast. Now, they were both on the ground, breathless and gasping for air. Sam recovered first and smiled at Danny who was still on his back. Sam propped herself onto and stared at Danny. She then leaned down to meet his lips which he gladly accepts.

"Wanna get out of here?" he suggested as they parted. She simply nodded. Agreeing to his suggestion as he changed to his alter ego, Danny Phantom. He picked her up, bridal style and flew to a vegetarian restaurant, because Sam got hungry.

While they were up in the air, Sam stroke up a conversation. "Danny, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches doesn't really count as dinner."

"Yes it does," he whined and pouted.

She laughed. "No, it doesn't" she argued back.

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does too." He realized his mistake. "Darn it!" she giggled.

They finally reached the vegetarian restaurant and as Danny changed back, they then entered the restaurant. Now at that time, it was only 8pm and by the time they left, it was already midnight. Danny and Sam knew that the restaurant was near to their apartment and walked back instead. They got into the apartment and went to their rooms. Then as Danny was about to lay in his bed, he heard a knock at his door. He went to open the door and found the love of his life at his door. She smiled, he smiled back.

"Danny, I don't want this night to end, can I sleep with you? I mean just sleeping, no-not, you know umm...," she asked, blushing at full force.

Danny's smile grew wider and then he leaned towards her and sparks flew. They parted and they both got in. Now, said couple had all they wanted and to complete this special evening was to wrap themselves in each other's arms and never part as they drifted off to sleep.

**Yes, Chapter 2 done! =) Sam's ring that was being described was out of pure imagination, so you have to imagine it yourself. Read and review and this time, 5 reviews. Without it, you have wait until I have my total reviews. Do the math yourselves, ok? Alright, see ya. =)**

**Vi Taunt**


	3. The Wicked Witch Of The North Returns

**Hey guys, long time no write. So, just a few things, Paulina's coming into this one but only for a short while, you'll see more of her later in the next chapter. =) Also, I'm feeling a little weak so and I was busy, so I could not have done a lot of writing, sry! So without further ado,…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my imagination.**

**On With The Show! =)**

_Previously on Danny Phantom…_

…themselves in each other's arms and never part as they drifted off to sleep.

*The Next Morning…*

Sam stirred as she awoke. She blinked the sleep from her eyes, and met with a pair of icy blue eyes, she then gave sleepy grin.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Danny teased.

"Morning to you too, Ghost Boy," she rebuked. Sam stretched and yawned as she made herself more comfortable after the brief hibernation.

"So how's your sleep?" he asked casually.

"The usual." She replied casually.

"Oh, pray tell," he prompted her.

"Just about some random guy, really nice build and nice hair and really dreamy eyes," she teased.

"You're suppose to dream about me," he stated.

"I can dream about anyone I want, thank you very much," she rebutted. He then gripped onto her waist and pulled her to him.

"Sam, you're my girl now, you're suppose to dream about me." He said matter-of-factly. She laughed in amusement of their banter and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"One, I have my own rights as a woman and I don't belong to anyone but for you, you're the only exception. Two, you're so cute when you're pouty," she cooed. She then moved in to take possession of his lips and laid him down onto the bed. In that position, she was on top and in control. Suddenly, Danny flipped them so that she was under him and roaming his hands around her body and vice versa. After a hot and heavy make-out session of 10 to 20 minutes, they finally parted and their foreheads touched each other.

"I love you," Danny huskily announced, worn out from the session they just had, as warmth and love filled his voice.

"I love you too," Sam replied, in the same breathless tone as her fiancé. "Come on, let's go get ready." She suggested. Danny simply nodded and he got off her, the bed and stood up. Sam followed suit.

"See you later," Danny said as he kissed her goodbye.

"Right back at ya," she said as they parted. She left the room silently as she slipped into her own. '_Yep, nothing is going to ruin this day' _they both thought.

They entered their living room, dressed appropriately and famished.

"Morning guys," hand in hand, grinning madly as they greeted their already in midst of eating their breakfast friends.

"You did it, didn't you Danny?" Tucker smirked smugly as he awaited his already anticipated answer.

"See," he raised their linked hands to their shoulder level for a clear view of the ring bestowed on Sam's ring finger, "for yourself." He finished. Sam blushed at the attention as Valerie and Tucker crowded around them and their breakfast forgotten. Valerie gasps at the size and the beauty of the ring. Tucker then came round Danny and gave him a pat, more like slap, on the back.

"Damn Danny, I'd never thought you had it in you." Tucker remarked.

"Thank Tuck," he replied.

"Oh my, Sam, did you know that what you're wearing is a 5 carat diamond and rare amethyst ring? It's one of the latest engagement rings and it just got released this week. Danny, How'd you get this?" Valerie inquired. Now it was Danny's turn to blush.

"Eh heh, I called in a favor?" he said lamely as he rubbed the back of his neck out of awkwardness with his free hand.

"Dang it, Sam. You've got quite a catch. Make sure you hold onto him tight and don't lose him." She then suddenly hugged Sam, "C'mere you. Congrats Sam." Still linked with Danny, her blush returned as Valerie hugged ferociously.

"Uh, thanks Val," she smiled and hugged back, breaking her contact with Danny. Danny then cleared his throat. The girls then broke their contact as he spoke.

"So what's for breakfast? Cuz' I'm starving." As he commented as they moved towards the dining room. They sat at their places like they do every morning. Danny made some cereal while Sam had orange juice and jam on toast. They then talked over breakfast.

"So Tucker, did you know about this?" Sam looked over at him, waiting for an answer.

"Er, yes," he said meekly, not wanting to face Sam's wrath.

"And you picked out the ring?" she asked again.

"Nope, Danny did."

"So, tell me you didn't bet when he was going to propose did you?"

"I didn't…ok ok! I did, and I won. Now the whole city owes me!" Sam growled and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Tucker, what did I say when you bet again?"

"Danny, Val? Help me," he sounded terrified.

"Nope, sorry man, I told you not to mess with her but you didn't listen…"Danny remarked.

"Yeah, even I'm not going to mess with that," Valerie said.

Sam leaned in and said, "Gotcha," she then leaned back and laughed. All Tucker had was a bewildered expression and then he saw Sam, Valerie and Danny laughing very hard.

"What?"

"Nothing Tuck, I'm just messing with you," Sam laughed. Tucker realized the prank and along with them as he could not stay mad at her forever. They went back to eating breakfast and after that they washed their plates.

"So guys, are you going to tell the public or just keep it to ourselves?"

"We're going to let it under wraps for now. I don't think Sam wants a big wedding and neither do."Danny answered.

"You read my mind," Sam smiled up to Danny. "But I don't think I want to tell my parents though, you know how my mom is, she would go nuts."

"But their parents, they have the right to know."Danny replied.

"I know but she's gonna freak if I tell her I wanted a small wedding. You know that. She wants everything huge, noticeable and extravagant."

"Well whatever it is we'll figure it out together, alright?" he then peck her on the lips and nuzzled her cheek.

"Ew guys, get a room!" Tucker complained while washing his dishes at the same sink they happened to be on. Valerie already did hers and was now on the couch flipping through the channels on a Saturday morning.

Just then, they heard a scream from a distance. That sounded from a block away. It followed with a blue wisps emitting out of Danny's mouth.

"Guys?" he said.

"Right behind you, dude," Tucker assured him. Danny nodded.

"Goin' Ghost!" Tow rings formed around his middle and trailed up and down his body. This then turned him from Fenton to Phantom. He then flew out the window with a thermos in hand.

Valerie transformed into her ghost hunting alias and flew out the same way as Danny did while Tucker and Sam with a thermos and 'Ghost Hunting Ray', ran out the door.

Danny, being the first to take action, he reached the scene first. There was girl, around his age, huddled close against a corner of the alley wall and was shaking in fear like a leaf. The attacker was of course a ghost but a random one that somehow managed to escape the Ghost Zone.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" the ghost froze and turned his head to look at who was stopping him. It smirked as it was the one and only, Danny Phantom in whole glory before him. The ghost turned fully to meet Danny and smiled wickedly.

"Ah, to what pleasure do I seek the presence of the legendary halfa?" he mocked. Danny just gestured to the girl. "Now, I mean no harm, this mere human," the ghost pointed at her, and then continued, "is needed."

"For what?"Danny asked, still not letting his guard down.

"A little experiment that I'm working on. Don't worry, it won't harm her. Well, maybe." The ghost replied.

"Who are you?" Danny demanded.

"You just can't remember me, can you?" the ghost then shifted form and turned into a recognizable face that stood in his stance.

Danny glared at him, "Amorpho, should have known."

"Yes, and you're about to know this." He said as he formed into Skulker and attacked Danny.

Although Amorpho was just a shape shifter, his shifting qualities are quite real, which means 'Fake' Skulker could really hurt Danny. They flew up into the sky and battled it out. While Danny was fighting, the rest caught up to the scene and Valerie saw them fly upwards, she tailed them and gave Danny a helping hand. Whilst that was taking place, Sam and Tucker stayed on ground and moved forward to the victim. Sam took a step further towards the girl huddling in the corner and tried to comfort her as she was shaking uncontrollably.

She placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Hey, you alright?"

The girl stopped sobbing and looked at her with eyes wide, filled with shock. She knew that voice anywhere. "Manson?" Disbelief and annoyance filled her voice as her widen eyes reduced to slits.

"Sanchez?"

**Dun Dun Dun! I'm just going to leave you guys hanging like that, so you wanna know more, you would have to tune in more and review more: Tell me how I did. Well, That's all from me, see ya next time and RnR! =)**

**Vi Taunt =)**


	4. One Captured, One Hit On

**Hey guys! Been really busy and no time to update in like a year or something, cuz now I'm in Year 11 and that means major exams. So I'll try my best to update if I can alright? If you review this chapter, this would mean I would update double the next time get more reviews. Sounds fair? Alright now, enjoy the show! =D**

**Disclaimer: Would not own nor would I ever own Danny Phantom! =( Sigh Things I do for my interests...**

**~Vi Taunt**

_Previously on Danny Phantom..._

"_Sanchez?!"_

"Sanchez?!" Hatred and disbelief filled her voice. She then removed her hand from Paulina's shoulder as if her hand was on fire when she touched her. Paulina stood up, crosssed her arms over her chest, cocked her hips and glared at the goth.

"What are you doing here?" Paulina said snobbishly in her heavy accent. Acting as if what just happened to her did not affect her one bit. Sam scoffed and took a stance while Tucker took cover as he knew that when you put Paulina and Sam together, it always end ugly.

"I'm trying to help you if that's what you're asking. Out of all the people, it just had to be you. Just my luck!" she retorted venomously at her.

"Err, Sam..."Tucker butted in timidly.

"What Tuck?" She relaxed slightly as she replied her friend.

"Shouldn't we be helping Danny and Valerie?" he said in a small voice.

She sighed. "You're right. Paulina, stay out of sight, we don't want anyone hurt in this." She ordered as she took a turn of her heel and sped off with Tucker to find the battlefield.

Paulina huffed. 'No one tells me what to do. Just you wait Manson. I'm better at helping the Ghost Boy than you.' She thought. She then ran after them as they were not far behind. She followed them secretly as all of them reached their destination.

The sight was amazing to the Spanish girl but to Sam and Tucker, you would get to it eventually. 'Fake' Skulker was blasting at both Danny and Valerie at will and they fired back just as strong. Then Danny managed to blast a wing out of the 'Fake' Skulker and Valerie shot another turbine. 'Fake' Skulker went down and crashed, transforming into Amorpho once more. He then cradled his pained filled head and as the duo flew down to his level, he glared at them and formed into a leopard ghost. He roared and snarled at them as he took stance and pounced on Danny. Danny did not managed to get out of the way fast enough and was tackled to the ground by the oversized feline.

"Urgh! Get off of me!" He then blasted the green looking leopard off of him. The leopard then knocked into a building wall behind, changing back into Amorpho once more. However, this time, he was unconscious. Danny did a flip and got back onto his feet. Valerie, already with the thermos in hand, sucked in Amorpho in it and passed it to Danny as he walked over to her side.

"Thanks," he smiled at her.

"Don't mention it, great job today.' she commented.

"You're not so bad yourself," he shot back . He then spotted his fiance and his best friend. They flew to where they were and they both changed back. "Well another ghost caught. You know it's been a long while since I saw-"

"Yoohoo! Oh Ghost Boy!" Paulina came out of her hiding place and hollered at Danny. As the whole town knew of his identity, Paulina tried to go out with him when they were in high school and she still held and obsession over him even when she left. However, that is not the same thing with Danny. He may have had a crush on Paulina, but he got over it when he was in high school. Thus, going out with Sam.

Danny cringed at his name being called and he raised his head and eyes to the sky. "Am-or-pho," he finished as he sighed heavily. While he heard the girl run towards the group with his back facing her, different emotions ran through him. However, one stood out among the rest like a sore thumb. Annoyance. 'Looks like high school is going to start all over again,' he thought with misery as memories of high school flooded him, good and bad. How he and Sam were always pestered by her while they were together.

As Danny sent a quick silent prayer to the sky, Tucker and Valerie both had similar amused smiles plastered on their faces. As for Sam, she has a smirk engraved on her face as she saw the Spanish descendent arriving. She rolled her eyes as a scene was about to take place. 'Here we go again,' she thought.

Yes, my dear readers, Danny finally got over Paulina as he found her annoying and was trying to avoid her like the plague. I hope no one who loves Paulina is here. If you are, please stop reading this. Now as I was saying.

"Danny!" She smiled once she reached them, then Danny turned around and faked a smile.

"Oh Paulina! Hi, long time no see." he said casually.

Paulina batted her eyelashes flirtatiously and said in a cute, too cute, accent, "Yes, too long. Thank you for saving me." She smiled cutely, or what she thought was cute. However, to Danny, it looked like a grin from one of the elderly's at the old folks home. He smiled weakly noticing that it was getting a little awkward for his liking.

"Yeah, no problem. So er...I gotta go, you know ghost-stuff," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 'Oh save me from this hell! Will this ever end?' he thought.

"Oh alright. Anyways, I was thinking after that, we could you know," she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "get together." He then stiffly moved away from her, hoping she got the hint. Unfortunately, she did not. He then chuckled nervously in the invaded personal space.

Sam knew he needed help and cleared her throat. Paulina looked at her as Sam stated, "Um, still here."

Paulina rolled her eyes, and scoffed at her. She then focused back to Danny with lusty eyes. "So? Is that a yes?" she asked.

"Paulina, sorry, I have plans already made up. But nice to see you again. See you later when we have the chance." He tried to force disappointment into his voice as he explained his refusal.

Paulina's grin faltered a little. She did not expect that to happen and thought that it would be easy as Danny was always as he was when he was in high school. Her grin then lit up again as she realised her purpose for coming back to Amity Park. " Oh, that's alright. Well, see you at the reunion this Saturday." she said as she bid farewell.

Danny and the rest did a double take. "Wait, what reunion?" he questioned.

"Oh, you didn't know? Anyways, it's our high school reunion. It starts at 7pm. It should be in your mail. As I'm in the committee, I sent all the mail. You should have gotten it, yes, even them. Anyways, the rest of the details are in the envelope." she explained. " Well, look at the time, see you later, Danny." She bid farewell again and sauntered off.

Once she was out of sight, Danny turned back to his friends and shivered in disgust, 'what did I see in her?' he thought. With that gesture, Tucker and Valerie laughed a little while Sam moved towards Danny, a bemused smile formed on her face, while she lightly shook her head.

"Aww, did wittle Danny got swcared by twhe big wady?" She teased him in a babyish voice as she linked his free hand with hers.

"Haha, very funny." His voice filled with much sarcasm. He then continued, " it's just that it's been too long since I was being harassed by her that I forgot the way to be around her in order to survive."

She laughed. "Well, now that she's back, you can finally brush up on that skill."

He chuckled. "Yeah, come on, let's put Amorpho back where he came from," They all walked to the 'Fenton Works' with Tucker and Valerie were walking behind trying to cover their laughter and amusement with snickering and chortles.

**ANNNNNDDD DONE! My God, that was a long and rushed on for me and I typed all this in 1 and a half hours? This must be a new record for so now I'm gonna sleep, cuz I have school tomorrow. See this is what I do for you guys, so please, show your love by adding it to your favourites, adding ME to your favourites and subscribe to the Alerts if you haven't already done it.! Also, leaving a review would not mind and it would not harm you in any way, so just type a few words if encouragement or critic and tell me how I did. So yea, that's all and hope you all have a good day or night, whatever... Well as for me, Good Night! =D**

**~Vi Taunt**


	5. Monsters in Law

**Hey Guys! So as promised, double chapters yay! I would not get that next chapter out until I finished this one, so it would be long time before that. Anyways, the next chapter would take about an hour until this one is updated so yea, see you guys soon! And if you want more, please review! =D Also, whoever, asked me about Paulina's looks, well I know I have not gotten there yet but it will be here soon. And this story is far from over! Hahahahaha! So have fun waiting and see you in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did, then I wouldn't here now would I?**

**~Vi Taunt**

Once they reached Danny's home, they found his parents playing checkers. They slowly made their way to the basement without disrupting their game. See, they are so focused in that when Danny tried to say hello to them once, he was almost grounded for it. So every time they played checkers or any game, they would always be careful not to disturb them. They finally made it to the lab and deposited Amorpho there. After emptying the thermos, he then slung the thermos onto his back and the gang proceeded upstairs.

"Man, it feels good to fight some ghosts, well once in a while." Danny commented.

"Yeah, there hasn't been a lot of activity with them," Valerie added.

"Well, isn't it a good thing as well? We're now not as busy as before and they city is safe because of the low ghost count roaming around." Sam said.

"That's true." Danny agreed.

"Err guys, since we're here, why not announce your engagement to Danny's parents?" Tucker said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, we should." he tugged on Sam's hand signalling her to follow him. "Come on," With that , they went up the stairs first.

Once there, Danny cautiously went over to the focused ghosts hunters in their game. Danny then got their attention with weary greeting.

"Mum, Dad?"

Two heads snapped up at him with wide attentive eyes that sobered up as they saw their son and girlfriend.

"Oh, Danny, didn't see you there." Maddie said with a hint of annoyance settled in her voice.

Danny gulped and tried again. Sam noticed his nervousness and squeezed his hand to gesture that she was there with him. That he was not alone in this. He looked at her and smiled. He then turned his gaze to his parents and then said to them more confidently, "Mum, Dad, we're getting married."

Those words sounded foreign to him. A shiver went down his spine, A good shiver, like a cooling sensation and he liked it. As for his parents, it took them a little more time for them to register those words. The first one who got out of their trance was his mother who broke into a grin.

"Hah Ha! I always knew that this would happen. Congrats honey! I'm so happy for you two!" She said as she moved towards them and gave them a bone-crushing hug.

"Mum, can't breathe!" Danny said weakly as he almost turned blue in the face. Sam almost turned purple.

"Oh, sorry," she then released them immediately. Danny and Sam both caught their breaths while Jack walked over to Danny and smiled brightly. He then slammed a beefy, gloved clad hand onto his son's shoulder as he spoke.

"Congrats, son, we're so proud of you." he said, almost tearing up.

"Thanks dad, and you too mum." he said as he beamed with joy.

Just then, Tucker and Valerie entered the living room.

"Hey Fentons! Or soon to be Fenton for Sam," Tucker teased. Sam blushed.

"Shut up Tucker, when are you going to propose. You should man up Tuck, Valerie's not gonna wait forever," she rebutted. At this, both Valerie and Tucker blushed at the comment.

"Oh Tucker, Valerie, did you two hear about the proposal?" Maddie asked.

"Yup. I found out today. Tucker wouldn't tell me anything." Valerie simply said.

"Aww, my little baby boy is growing up." Maddie said brushing away any traces of shed tears of joy and pain of letting her son go to start his own family.

"Mom!" Danny whined with flushed cheeks. Embarrassed that his mum called him her baby boy in front of his fiance and friends.

"Oh come on Danny, you're getting married. At least allow her to have the chance to call you that before we're married." Sam said.

"I know but Mom, I'll always be you're little boy, no matter what. Getting married won't change a thing. Well, it'll change that I'm no longer single but I'll always be your son." Danny said, both firmness and gentleness filled his voice. With that, Maddie hugged both her son and Sam or soon to be daughter in law with less force than the previous one but the overwhelming emotion of gratitude poured into that one hug. Danny and Sam both hugged back.

While the trio had their moment, Jack, Tucker and Valerie shared an awkward silence.

"Er, I don't suppose we hug right?" Jack asked,

"Oh come on, Jack, group hug!" Maddie said enthusiastically as the rest of the them gathered around the already hugging people. Ah, feel the love people.

So, back to the story, after the little heart felt group hugging session, Danny's parents asked if they liked to stay for lunch. They all agreed. After lunch, they then discussed about the wedding.

By mid-afternoon, around 3:30pm, the gang bid their goodbyes to Danny' s parents and went on their way.

"So, what are you guys gonna do?" Tucker asked.

"Well, maybe we could check that invite Paulina was talking about," Danny proposed. They all agreed. So they all went home to their apartment to look at this invite. But something was wrong when they got back to their apartment. The door was left ajar and there were apparently people inside. Reason being a male and female voice was heard. With invitation in hand, Danny went in first, already powering a ghost ray. As the apartment was still barely lit even with his ghost ray, he barely saw his way through so he switched on the lights.

"Daniel Fenton!" The female voice shrieked which turned out to be Pamela Manson, which was Sam's Mom.

"Mr and Mrs Manson?!" Danny said, shocked. He did expect to his future parent in laws to break into the apartment. Even though he knew that they were over protective but still this was ridiculous.

"Mother, Father?! What are you doing here?" Sam got into the apartment, apparently shocked, annoyed and curious as to why they were here.

"Oh Sammykins,"her mother walked to her with clasped hands and continued, "when your father and I heard about the proposal, we were so thrilled, well at first we were appalled but when we then accepted it and we're just so happy for you so we came by your apartment to celebrate. But because of Daniel, the surprise was ruined." Pamela explained.

"Mother, how did you eve get in here?" Sam questioned, trying to take this one step at a time.

"The extra key under the mat," Pamela said matter of factly. 'I have got to find a better hiding place.' Sam thought to herself.

"Wait, who told you Danny proposed?" Sam asked, raising a brow.

"Danny did," Pamela said nonchalantly. This time, Danny gulped and Sam spun around to see her friends already in the apartment. A growl escaped her throat as she glared daggers at her fiance.

"Mother, I'm going to need a moment." She said, with much controlled politeness, never taking her glare off of Danny.

"You," she pointed at Danny, "in the room, now," she ordered Danny. She then glared at her friends, "Take care of my parents while I'm gone." They nodded. With that the couple left for Sam's bedroom.

At the reached Sam's bedroom, Sam locked the door.

"Sit," she said simply, a scowl evident on her face. He whimpered but complied. As he sat at the edge of her lilac bed, he watched her pace her room trying to tame her temper and headache. She then sighed.

"Alright," she stopped pacing and faced him as she raked her fingers through her hand. She then continued, "when did you tell them?"

"About a week before I proposed," he replied in a small voice. He then looked up at her with those big blue eyes, knowing she could not resist.

"Oh, no, you're in a lot of trouble mister, don't think that could get you out of this." she reprimanded.

"I can explain,"he panicked.

"You better start before I maul you into oblivion," she threatened. Danny sighed.

"Alright, the reason I told your parents a week before was because I needed their approval to marry you. I just think that if they approve of it, it would beat them finding out later and then finding out I couldn't marry you. Like I really don't deserve you. I know that you wouldn't want your parents to find out but you're their only daughter and I just-" he was cut off by a pair of lips on his. All train of thought from what he was going to say was completely gone. He then continued to kiss her soundly and brought him close to him. Now the both of them closed their eyes, enjoying the moment. After about 2 minutes of making up, they broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry," Danny declared.

"Don't be," Sam said huskily. "You had every right to tell my parents and get their approval but you didn't really have to. I would've married you with or without their approval. I love you too much for it." Her gaze softened. "And I love you for your concern and what you did was really sweet, not necessary but sweet." Her gaze then hardened into a glare and continued, "But try that again and I would unmarry you." He then smiled and kissed her again.

"Yes mam',"he said as he broke off the kiss. She then smacked his arm lightly.


	6. A Look At The Incident

**Hey guys, ok, I am sorry I really have not been updating and I could have updated this like so many weeks back, but I am literally sick. Like you-can't-get-out-of-bed- sick. Plus,my assignments have been piling up so they were first priority. Anyways, like I said in the previous chapter, this is the double Chapter I promised. Yes, it is the full chapter. OK,**

**now , let's begin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately. **

**~Vi Taunt**

Once they got out of Sam's room, her gleeful parents with her two best friends seated and awaiting her and Danny's return. With a silly look on her mother's face, she sighed and linked her fingers with Danny as they walked towards Sam's parents.

"Well, Sammy, shall we discuss the wedding preparations?" Pamela Manson began and from then on, let the ranting begin.

After what seemed like an eternity to Sam of 2 hours listening to her mother's list of wedding preparations, the parents of Sam Manson finally bid goodbye. Now we shall see Sam sending them to the door.

"Oh yes Mother, I'll call you. Oh ok, Mother nice to see you again, bye!" With that, she closed the door on the two as she turned and slumped against the door as she heaved a sigh.

She then slowly descended to the floor and resting her forehead against the door with closed eyes. As the trio were still on the couch, they rose and walked towards Sam.

"Hey, you alright?" Tucker asked, concerned for one of his best friends. He and Valerie mirrored her position and sat beside her and Valerie, beside him.

"No, it's a freaking disaster. My Mother is a complete control freak and there is o way around this. Who knew marriage was tedious? Wait, scratch that, who knew marrying 'Daniel Fenton' and 'Danny Phantom' was tedious? " She smirked.

"Hey I resent that!" Danny remarked and sat in the same position on the other side of his fiance.

She turned and looked at him. "Well, it is true." She rebutted, she then nudged him with her shoulders and Danny retaliated with the same action.

"How so?" he asked.

This time, she fully faced Danny and replied, "well, for one, the whole world knows that you're Danny Phantom and Fenton and once word gets out the Paparazzi is going to have a field day about this, no month about this. Two, the engagement ring is too noticeable to be hidden, not that I don't like it but, people would know about this. By the way, we really need to fix the ring. It's kind of loose."

"No problem, we'll go to the shop to have it fixed later."

"Ok, as I was saying three, you're enemies would know about this and use it to their advantage."

"Anything else?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Why not?"

"Because if marrying you means that you'll be in danger because of me, I'd rather not get married." she said with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes as she thought of her fiance being in danger.

Danny smiled warmly, he felt hurt and glad that she thought about this. Hurt because she rather not marry him but glad that she thought of him, cared for him and loved him. As he was about to respond, Valerie beat him to the punch.

"Sam , you and Danny are perfect for each other, just because you're gonna face challenges and difficulties, you shouldn't give up the hardships that you guys go through. Marriage is not a bed of roses but it is the hardship you and the person you share it with that makes it worthwhile. You're in it with him, so don't run away but fight. Fight for love." Valerie advised.

Sam turned to look at her female companion with widened eyes. Who knew Valerie was wise. She was shocked at her friend's tremendous wisdom, which apparently the rest of the gang were shocked too. She shook it off and smile at her.

"Thanks," Sam said as she offered the smile.

"Don't mention it," Valerie replied as she smiled back. 'Couldn't have said it better,'Danny thought. The four friends returned to their original position and fell into a comfortable silence.

After 5 minutes flew by, Tucker abruptly broke the silence. "Hey guys, where's the invite that Paulina was talking about?" 

"Oh yeah, I think it's there." Danny said as he stood up and walked to the stack of mail that was on the counter of their kitchen. The rest followed suit and crowded around the counter as Danny held the invitation in his hands. It was pink and written in bright colours and in cursive writing.

It read on the front:

'Calling All graduated Casper High Students of 2009! (from graduation till now)'

With that, Danny opened the envelope and read aloud: "All Casper High Students; Class of 2009, you're invited to the reunion that would be held in the ballroom of Amity Hotel on 27 August 2012, Saturday. It starts at 7pm and the themed attire is formal dressing. Don't be late and see you there!"

"What?! Formal?"Sam protested.

"Well that's what it said."Danny said.

"You guys going?"Tucker asked. The rest just shrugged, not knowing what to do.

"Do you wanna go?"Valerie asked Tucker.

"Maybe, I guess," Tucker casually said. "What about you guys?" he gestured to Sam and Danny.

"Maybe, we'll think about it. Anyways, whats's the rush, we still have 5 more day to decide. Might as well think about it." Sam said.

"Fine by me, I'll go if you guys go." Tucker replied.

"Me too." Valerie added.

Tucker glanced at the clock and it was almost 6pm. Then he remembered.

"Hey, didn't you guys say that you needed to readjust the ring?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Come on let's go. The shop closes at 6:30pm, we got to get there fast!" They got out of the apartment in a huff, not bothering to close the door on the way out. Tucker walked to the door and closed the ajared door. He then turned to face Valerie and walked towards her. He then smirked.

"Now, how shall we spend this alone time?" He said as he reached her.

"Shut up and kiss me," Valerie replied as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Gladly." he said as he closed the gap.

By the time the other couple arrived home, they found their couple friends who stayed home were asleep on the couch, cuddling as the credits were rolling. Danny turned off the movie and they both made it to Danny's room, which was nearer to the bathroom, as quietly as possible. As not to disturb their slumbering companions on the couch, he turned Sam and himself intangible and made it to his room.

"Finally, alone at last." Danny declared.

"Yeah, it's kind of nice to be alone like this, especially with you." Sam then looked up into his eyes. His big, blue endless eyes. Danny then took this opportunity to pull her closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Sam instantly wrapped his arms around his neck, still not taking her eyes off his and then he spoke.

"Oh really Why is that?" Danny smirked.

"Because you're the only person I can do this to." She leaned in and kissed him. He then kissed her back. After awhile, they broke apart.

"I think that's a pretty good reason." she laughed lightly.

"I think so too." They then leaned in for another one and they were lost in their own world.

Without breaking their kiss, eyes closed, they stumbled upon the foot of the bed and fell onto it too. Their light innocent kiss turned hot and heavy within minutes and Danny broke their kiss and went straight for her neck. She moaned in delight. As Danny nibbled and grazed on her neck, Sam's hands went under his shirt and explored his torso. Danny hummed which caused a rippled effect on Sam as he hit a weak spot. Danny smirked and looked up at her.

"You like that, don't you?" his smirk never leaving his face. All Sam did was nod, not trusting herself to speak with the pleasure building up inside her. Danny resumed kissing her neck and once in a while humming at that weak spot. At that point, she arched her back a little and brushed her wandering hand a little to close the below the belt region. She then felt the growing bulge of his erection and then she froze. Her eyes widened as she held back a gasp. At that point, Danny felt her tense and stopped immediately. He then got off her and took tension as a sign that she was afraid. And he was right.

"Sam? Sam, are you ok?" Danny crawled towards her, trying to get her attention.

"Get off me!" she then pushed him away. He yelped but managed to regain balance on his bed. She blinked and gasped at what she had done.

"Danny? Oh shit, Danny! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! Sorry...-"

"Shh, it's fine, Sam," he cut her off.

"I just didn't know what came over me like that. I thought I was fine and that 'incident' was behind but-" tears were forming in her eyes, threatening to spill.

"Shh, it's fine, It's okay. It wasn't your fault. You're fine. Nothing happened, Sam. Nothing happened." As he tried to calm his fiance down, he was shocked himself. This was Sam Manson he was talking about. The toughest girl he knew or woman he knew. 'I guess she really is still traumatised,' he thought. "Shh.." he tried again. At this point, she was sobbing uncontrollably with no means of stopping.

"I'm sorry..."she sobbed.

"It's alright, everything is going to be fine." Danny rubbed her back as she sobbed and he comforted her.

Once the tears and sobbing subsided, Danny then spoke to her.

"Feeling better?" she nodded silently.

"Wanna go freshen up?" She nodded again. Knowing that her words were still failing her. She got up from her position and made her way to the bathroom installed into his room.

"You know, you can't blame yourself and you have to let it go. You're strong, Sam. I know you are, you still are. You're strong enough to get through this. Ok, that is my belief in you." By that time, Sam came back from the bathroom and she sat beside Danny on the bed and gave a small smile. She then kissed him soundly on the lips.

As they broke apart, she then said, "Thanks, Danny."

"Anytime. So we should probably get some rest. Tomorrow is still another big day."

"Yea, you're probably right, well, let's get to bed." with that, they got under the covers of Danny's bed, Danny draped his arm around Sam's waist and she snuggled in closer into Danny.

"Goodnight Danny."

"Goodnight, love." Together, they drifted off into slumber.

**ANNNNNNNNNDDDDD Done! Yea, sorry if the characters are a little OC but this would be what would happen to someone who can't get over a situation and yea, sorry guys, no smut scene. Well this is rated T so I'm gonna keep it T. Hahahahah! I may not be able to update as regularly, but I will update, just not regularly. Alright, so don't forget to review and see how I went and if you like the double chappie let me know. Favourite this story and even alert it, let me know you're interested and I'll give you more. So yea, see ya guys next time! Bye!**

**~Vi Taunt**


	7. The Incident

**Hey Guys, thank you so much for your support and I am so very sorry for not updating but you know life and all makes things hard to keep up with updates. Well, that's life, what are you going to do? Anyways, enough of me, let go on with the show! =D Well, tell me how I did and enjoy! Oh yea, WARNING: Those who do not like almost non-con and traumatic experience, please skip the flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! =( **

Around 6am in the morning, Danny awoke. Strangely, he could not go back to sleep and on day's like this, which was rare as he mostly would wake up around noon, he would go for a walk. Maybe to even clear his head. He carefully got out of bed, as not to wake his fiance up and freshened up before he headed for a walk. He wrote a note and placed it on his pillow. In a flash, he was gone.

Danny decided to head to the park and as he did, he began wondering. Sam was never a person to dwell in the past. Much. She was also never or little of being traumatised by anything in her life before. It was only that 'incident' that made her like that. Never before in his life has he ever seen her that afraid in her life. He sighed. Even till this day, he blamed himself. Blamed himself for not protecting her, for not preventing it, for the cause of her distress. He frowned and scrunched his eyebrows in deep thought. Not only was she gets traumatised. Even he did. Sometimes, in his dreams, that nightmare replays before him and the thought of what could happen if he was not there to save un the nick of time. Every time that nightmare came through, he would be in cold sweat and that made him even more guilty of it. If only if he was there soon enough...

**#Flashbacks#**

8 October 2006, at 11pm. 3 years ago.

17 year old Sam Manson was walking home from her late night class and she decided to take a short cut but due to little lighting problem, she went to the wrong alley. Mid way of walking through the alley, she heard voices in the darkness surrounding her. She then stopped and turned around, already placed in a battle stance.

"Who's there? Show yourself." she demanded.

"Fine." Just then 3 sinister looking men appeared in front of her and presumably the leader stepped forward. However the intimidation, Sam did not back down. "Now, don't be afraid, sweetheart. We're just here to play." The leader had black hair, tied in a ponytail, eyes were black in the low lighting, his figure looked shadowy and his aura malevolent. The other two looked muscular and compared to the leader, one was wearing a cap while the other had shaggy hair which covered his eyes. They all had the same look their face which read; evil. Sam tried to calm herself down as she tried to find a solution to get free. She had a few options, A; run to the end of the alley and run away, B; fight them or C, get to the nearest exit. Her sweat dropped as she thought of a solution and well, she chose B and C together. She saw a big trash can above her and a fire escape ladder, so she quickly jumped up and grabbed onto a step of the ladder. She then swung herself onto the gangster's heads and ran for her life. Although running for her life was not fast enough.

One of the gangsters got hold of her leg as she was almost out of the alley way. He dragged her towards him, causing her to fall. She tried to break free of his grasp but there was no avail. She was left with only one thing that could save her; that is to scream. With that, she screamed out as loud as she could. It was so loud, it almost woke the whole of Amity Park up. However, that scream got hold onto one person, Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom since he transformed into him. "Sam!" Danny muttered under his breath. He knew she was in trouble. As soon as he could, he flew at light speed to the sound of her scream.

Sam was brought to the end of the alley which was a dead end and she was restrained on the ground by two other men. At this point, her pants were torn slightly, her shirt too and her hair and makeup was in a mess. She struggled her way through but they would not budge.

"Well boys, looks like we're lucky tonight!" Sam fought the tears as she knew the inevitable was near. She closed her eyes as the leader tore open her clothing, leaving her in her undergarments. The leader got down on her and started to kiss her, touching her in places he was not suppose to touch. 'Danny...where are you?' she thought desperately. She fought against it and tried to lean away from the leader.

"Hold still..."Then Sam bit him and attempted but failed miserably to move away from him again. In retaliation, he slapped her right across the face and punched her in the stomach. "You bitch!" he swore. "No one does that to me. Now you're gonna pay..." she saw him unzipping his pants when suddenly, a greenish ray came out of nowhere and hit his hand. The leader yelped.

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed in relief and Danny floated to the ground and landed behind the leader. His hands were crossed over his chest and his eyes were glowing a ghastly green. His stance read that if you mess with him, you are dead. 

"Step. Away. From. Her." he warned. The leader turned and faced Danny.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Wrong answer," he said darkly. Danny fought them. He gave the leader a fist to the face and then moved swiftly to his side and tackled the leader's shoulder. This cased him to loosen his stance. Now Danny reappeared in front of him and as he tried to punch him, his hand was caught in Danny's grasp. Danny smirked at his reaction and twisted his arm effortlessly. He then flipped him quickly to the ground. The leader moaned in pain, already slipping out of conciousness.

"Boss!" The two minions left Sam's side and towards their leader. While they helped their injured leader up, Danny walked towards Sam checking to see if she was ok. Physically but not mentally. With a quick nod that she was alright, he swung his head to the gang with a menacing look.

"I don't EVER want to see you near her ever again, you hear me?! Because if I do, your leader isn't the only one being beaten this badly, you'll. All. Be. Dead. Understand?" He half screamed at the last word and the gangsters quickly nodded in fright.

"Good, now got out of my sight, you make me sick. This is your first and final warning. Now GO!" With that, he unleashed a mini ghostly wail and the gangsters scampered off.

**#Flashbacks#**

From that day onwards, they took his words but eventually they were caught by the police a few months later. 'Well, good riddance,' he thought. He could still remember that look when he saw her, her eyes were vividly distinct, full of fear and hopelessness. Her body was shaking like a leaf in the violent wind. When he touched and draped a coat in her then, she flinched and it was terrible. She kept screaming and tears flooded her face. It both hurt him and her. For him, it was that she would turn away and be afraid of him and for her was because she was traumatised.

It took her a long time before she got well and her parents had fortunately, got her to go for counselling. Then one day...

**#Flashbacks#**

**#**After she got counselling#

"Hey guys!" Danny and Tucker turned and saw what was a long time ago, a smiling Sam. So naturally, they smiled back.

"Hey Sam," they greeted.

"You alright?" Tucker asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Sam in a long while, did not flinch and freak out at the contact from people, especially males. Sam only closed her eyes and sighed.

"Never been better."

"You sure?" Danny asked, concerned for his girlfriend.

"Guys, I know it was a hard experience but I'll handle it. It's my fight, not yours. I'm a big girl now, I'm strong enough. Don't worry." She assured them.

"You know we're always here for you Sam, no matter what. We're your friends and through anything, we stick together." Danny said.

"Yeah, and even your fights are our fights, alright? Except the female ones, we're not so sure about 'that'." Tucker added.

They all laughed at the joke and the awkward moment evaporated.

However, it was not over for her. That night, Danny went over to Sam't house, Danny Phantom style, and heard the shower was on.

"Sam?" he said as he transformed back. He got no reply.

"Sam?" he tried again. Still no reply. He fought between going to check on her and wait for her to come out as he was walking towards the her door.

"Sam?" he called out for the third time as he knocked on the bathroom door. It turns out, the door was unlocked.

"Sam? You ok in there?" He asked as he opened the door.

"Sam? SAM!" What he found was a little shocking and so unSam like. There she was, in a foetal position on the floor, in the corner of her glassed cased shower, with the shower on. She was staring blankly ahead and not caring that the shower was on and that she was soaking wet in her clothes.

At the sound of his voice, Sam finally reacted to Danny. "Danny?" she looked up at him.

"Sam, what happened?" he asked as he moved to her location and sat down beside her, not caring if he was wet as well.

"I couldn't stop him, it feels as if right now, he was touching me. I couldn't get rid of it. I felt vulnerable. I'm sorry. I thought that the best way was to wash it away." She said in a small voice. "I'm sorry."

"Why do you keep saying you're sorry?If anything, I should be saying sorry." Danny picked up her hands and clasped them with his own. He then brought them to his mouth and breathed into it. "You're freezing, Sam."

"I can't them to not." She commented quietly.

"You;re whole body is," he dropped his hold on her hands and then wrapped his arms around her, trying to provide her heat.

"I feel so cold, Danny. Ever since the 'incident', I felt so cold. It was so cold, it was like his touch." She muttered the last part softly, so soft that only he could hear it.

He took one hand and wrapped around hers. He then brought her encased hand to his lips, kissing them and occasionally sucked on some. After that, he asked, "better?"

"Much." she cracked a smile and leaned into his touch, his warmth.

**#Flashbacks#**

**Yea, so I got the last flashback idea from Casino Royale and yea I still own nothing so hope yo enjoy this chapter and review if you liked it. Hopefully you did and tell me how I did. Well, until next time. See ya! =D**

**~ Vi Taunt**


End file.
